Talk:Overseer Feature
Mission Rewards Under Construction In the Mission rewards section, I am temporarily placing the aLinks for the various reward crates while I am figuring out which Overseer Missions reward what crate(s). I will eventually change this to be a link to Overseer Reward Crate (Version #) or some such. I'm pretty sure a given mission rewards one specific crate, and knowing which gives what will help people select what Missions they want to run. -- (Talk) 03:53, January 8, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks the effort! :By the looks i can "flag" the Overseer items as Overseer (Item Type), because they all have typeid="27", or is that a bad idea ? :-- 21:26, January 8, 2020 (UTC) ::I think it's probably a good idea, that way people can go to the CATAZ page and see everything. -- (Talk) 15:35, January 11, 2020 (UTC) ::: done they are in the Category:Overseer (Item Type) -- 00:23, January 12, 2020 (UTC) I checked the links on Overseer Reward Crate and Overseer Bonus Reward Crate and changed a few links. Some items are only on Census as Overlord instead of Overseer or other the way around. Some where typos by the looks, i hope corrected them in the right way. -- 21:41, January 15, 2020 (UTC) New Mission Info I added a rescue mission, a 1h mission, moved the 2:30 mission to find the goblin banker's loot from unknown to legendary. Link to quest item is \aITEM 850835153 9524903 0 0 0:the Goblin Banker's Loot\/a Just thought about something: did you see if the bonus rewards chests were consistent? It's not the same as the regular chests after all, they might vary too. I'll check next time I get one. (gah, sorry for the multiple edits, I have troubles with presentation and wiki code) "Find the Goblin Banker's Loot": bonus chest is: \aITEM -215291780 -868460876 0 0 0:Bonus Reward Crate\/a --00:37, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Whilhelmina ::Thanks for the updates, Whilhelmina! I am tracking when I get bonus chests at the moment to see if there is a specific pattern. I haven't gotten enough yet to know for sure. -- (Talk) 15:35, January 11, 2020 (UTC) New Bonus Info Retrieval for the Crown gives a mythical bonus chest: \aITEM -1598234888 -868460876 0 0 0:Bonus Reward Crate\/a which has the empyral 16-20 books in it. (obviously, I got a duplicate of the quest instead *rolls eyes* 00:07, January 12, 2020 (UTC)Whilhelmina ::Liberate Lady Laravale -> Bonus chest \aITEM -215291780 -868460876 0 0 0:Bonus Reward Crate\/a (same as "Find the Goblin Banker's Loot") 18:03, January 12, 2020 (UTC)Whilhelmina Bonus Crate Analysis So far, it appears that you always get the same bonus crate for a given mission, but my sample size is still very small. I've added a "possible bonus" with the crate linked on the ones where we know about a bonus for now. If it proves out that the bonus crates are random, I'll revise. -- (Talk) 20:04, January 12, 2020 (UTC) ::So far it's the same for me too, but with DB, one never knows ^^. I added my own bonus crates, following your formatting. It seems consistent: if you get crate A as reward, you get bonus crate A as bonus. But the more eyes on this the better. 02:01, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Whilhelmina SAVE THE VISION OF vOX- 10 HOURS Overseer Quest Items I could flag all items that are crates and create an item starts with "Overseer Quest:" as subtype: "Overseer Quest". All of them would be in Category:Overseer Quest (Item_Subtype). or is that a bad idea ? -- 15:39, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Erollisi Day Overseer Quests Here is the list of infos from the Erollisi Overseer's quest: # Talk to Sister Marinah Highgleam in Frostfang Sea #* you get an account flag to prevent you from running the quests on 2 chars at once: \aITEM -996960281 1664612231 0 0 0:Day Overseer Quest: Smitten Pirate\/a #* you obtain a first quest that is auto-added to your list, 1 charge, 30 minutes, doesn't count towards daily limit (all are the same type, with default bonus 0% and default mishap 5%): Thralg's Bejeweled Cutlass (\aITEM 1247441147 -1524344766 0 0 0:Quest: Thralg's Bejeweled Cutlass\/a bonus traits: sly/focused - negative: tough) #* rewards: \aITEM -1547992305 -1638337519 0 0 0:Umbriel\/a (trait amorous) \aITEM 2075290214 -972995074 0 0 0:Quest: Thralg's Mad Grobb Grog\/a \aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a # 2nd quest: Thralg's Mad Grobb Grog (bonus traits: persuasive/charming - negative traits Honest) #* rewards: \aITEM -574266926 636335809 0 0 0:Quest: Thralg's Trained Monkey\/a \aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a # 3rd quest: Thralg's Trained Monkey (bonus traits: diplomatic/devoted - negative traits Noble) #*rewards: \aITEM 409100124 -96362173 0 0 0:Quest: Thralg's Blessed Cologne\/a \aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a \aITEM 1330549461 -408578317 0 0 0:Zelniak Calf Clothwork\/a # 4th quest: Thralg's Blessed Cologne (bonus traits: agile/amorous - negative traits cautious) #* rewards: \aITEM -1497156854 -364011096 0 0 0:Cherry Zelniak Calf Clothwork Plushie\/a \aITEM -1105898264 1833763609 0 0 0:Quest: Delivery of Thralg's Affection\/a \aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a # 5th quest: Delivery of Thralg's Affection (bonus traits: courageous/lucky - negative traits: wise) That last one is 1h duration. #* rewards: \aITEM -138231620 248888882 0 0 0:Bilgebelly Pirate Illusion\/a \aITEM 828492579 -1338959770 0 0 0:Reward Crate\/a \aITEM 618315313 -569065420 0 0 0:Heartswoggler\/a : 21:59, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Whilhelmina